Something smells . . .Duo? Oh my God
by laughing gal
Summary: Well, well, well. Duo has suddenly decided to be a GIRL. Heero is humiliated, Wufei is utterly horrified, Quatre is panicking, Trowa is laughing *4 once* and Relena is pleased.


Something smells . . . Duo? Oh my God

Something smells . . . Duo? Oh my God (chapter one)

By Laughing gal

  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

_*Duo's bedroom*_

**Wufei** Something smells . . . Duo? Oh my God. _*You won't believe me but Wufei screamed. Wufei pulled his hair out. Wufei fainted.*_

**Duo** Whats wrong Wu-man? Don't you like my new image. 

_*Heero walks in*_

**Heero **I heard a scream_*looks at Duo*_ Holy cow! What have you done? _*Runs out of room* _TROWA! QUATRE! WE HAVE AN EMERGENCY!! 

**Quatre **Okay, okay, whats happening? 

**Trowa **_*I know, discovery of the century, Trowa laughed. Trowa Barton can laugh.* _HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Thats so funny Duo! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I can't stop laughing, my belly hurts! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Oh no! I can't breathe! Someone stop me from laughing! HAHAHAHAHA! Help! HAHA! 

**Quatre **Call the ambulance Heero! 

**Heero **Okay, _*grabs phone*_ nine . . . er? One? Er . . . Three? 

**Quatre **No you idiot! 911! Hey, where's Duo? MAXWELL! Get your ass here! 

**Duo **I can't walk that fast I'm wearing my high-heels 

_OK, I'll tell you whats happening now. Duo is wearing a tight but pretty white summerDRESS with PINK ROSES. On his feet are high heeled sandals, revealing PINK NAIL VARNISH, also applied to his fingers - note that Duo gave up and he painted the whole toe/finger pink.. He is wearing MAKE UP: pink lipstick- note that he looks like he's got a pink moustache and beard bacause he's never done lipstick before, purple mascara- note that it looks like he's got two black eyes, blusher- note that he put a little bit too much on the tip of his nose he could've been santa clause. He is also wearing earrings, long, heavy, dangly ones that stre-e-e-e-etche-e-ed his ears down. His hair is done in two neat plaits, and the smell was his perfume._

**Heero **The ambulance are on their way. 

**Quatre **What did you tell them? 

**Heero **There's a boy called Trowa Barton who has just been shot. 

**Quatre **Shot? 

**Heero **Look again Quatre. 

_*Quatre looks at a dead Trowa with an angry Duo jumping on him*_

**Duo **NO ONE LAUGHS AT ME YOU FISH HEAD! ARE YOU LISTENING? Good, you're not smiling anymore, that bullet worked wonders.TROWA! HAVE YOU GROWN EARS AT ALL? _*picks Trowa up and shakes him* _Hello? Earth to Trowa? _*Drops him* _ Weirdo. _*Forgetting about his shoes, falls over.*_

**Quatre **Oh Duo, for heaven's sake, take off that summer dress and that make up. 

**Duo **No! I will not take it off, you can't tell me what to do _*sticks out tongue*_

**Heero **Duo, take it off, you are so humiliating. 

**Duo **Ladies wear dresses don't they? 

**Heero **_*sweatdrop* _Yeah . . . 

**Quatre **Heero, can't you see? He wants to be a girl 

**Heero **Whats wrong with being a boy? It's that bloody Relena. She's hypnotized you hasn't she? Oooooooh, I am soooooo gonna get revenge. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

_*Outside Relena's school*_

**Relena **_*waving her hands rapidly with a BIG smile* _HI HEERO!!!!!!!! 

**Heero **_*picks up Relena by the ribbon on her school uniform* _What have you done to Duo? 

_*Duo catches up*_

**Duo **_*soprano tone* _ Hello Relena! 

**Heero **Duo! You're voice - you . . . I don't know whether to be happy or sad I'll never hear you're beauti- well _nice_ voice again! 

_*flashback* *Heero is driving a car down a street with Duo*_

**Duo **McDonalds! Stop Heero! Lets get a happy meal! 

**Heero **Shut up you idiot! 

**Duo **Legoland! I wanna play in LegoLand! You missed it! 

**Heero **Stop being babyish Duo and shut up before I throw you out of the car. 

**Duo **OK, throw me out at the nearest toys r us store! _*Heero makes a sharp turn next to the curve and puts masking tape over Duo's mouth and chains up his hands and feet to the car and drives off again* _Mmmmmmmmm! Omp! BRRRRRRR! Eeeeeee! WAAA! OOM! 

_*End of flashback*_

**Heero **Okay, Relena. What did you do? 

**Relena **Me? Do what? Is it a crime to smile now? Oh Duo looks so lovely in that dress! 

**Heero **_*muttering* _Yeah, thanks a lot for reminding me. 

**Duo **I just love being a girl, now no one will complain about my braid - or now; pigtails.Is my hair okay? 

**Relena **Oh sure, do you know about them new hair clips? 

**Duo **Pink! My favourite colour! I read about it in a mizz magazine. 

**Relena **Oh! And they have a discount for them lovely rosy-red lipsticks. 

**Duo **Yes! And I'm collecting dolls at the moment! 

**Relena **From the _Sweet Dollies Company_? 

**Duo **Yeah! 

**Heero **_*big sweatdrop* _Oh my God. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

_*At the hospital; the G-boys, all except Duo are crowding around snoring Trowa and shocked Wufei; who looks like he's seen a ghost.*_

**Wufei **I can't believe it. Oh my God. It's not happening. It's a dream. IT'S A DREAM. IT'S A BLOODY DREAM! NO! NO! NO! NO! It's horrible! ARRRRRRRGGGGHHHHHH! _*Hits his head with hand*_

**Heero **This means war. _*picture army tent* _We have got to stop Relena! Before it's too laaaaaaaaaaaaaaate . . . 

_*sweatdrop, snore, silence, footsteps.*_

**Duo **I am now here to announce that my name is now officially Trio as Duo is a boy's name. 

_*sweatdrop, sweatdrop, snore, silence*_

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  


Okay, that was the end of chapter one. If you like it, then keep your eyes peeled for chapter two - out in . . . er . . . um . . . ooh . . . maybe . . . soon? *sweatdrop* Well, put it like this, just keep looking at: fanfiction.net>>anime>>gundam>>humor. I also write in many other anime catergories, like Sailor Moon. Please write a review and you'll get a reply within 1 month, or you could email me at **laughing_gal_4ever@hotmail.com**   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
